poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
|image = File: .jpg|Row 1 title = Created by|Row 1 info = 76859Thomas Sonic876|Row 2 title = Edited by|Row 2 info = 76859Thomas|Row 3 title = Written by|Row 3 info = 76859Thomas Sonic876|Row 4 title = Film used|Row 4 info = Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|Row 5 title = Starting|Row 5 info = Daniel Radcliffe Rupert Grint Emma Watson Helena Bonham Carter Robbie Coltrane Warwick Davis Ralph Fiennes Michael Gambon Brendan Gleeson Richard Griffiths Jason Isaacs Gary Oldman Alan Rickman Fiona Shaw Maggie Smith Imelda Staunton David Thewlis Emma Thompson Julie Walters|Row 6 title = Production Company|Row 6 info = Mattel Creations Warner Bros. Pictures Heyday Films|Row 7 title = Distributed by|Row 7 info = Warner Bros. Pictures|Row 8 title = Release Date|Row 8 info = TBA|Row 9 title = Preceded by|Row 9 info = Thomas' Adventures of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|Row 10 title = Followed by|Row 10 info = Thomas' Adventures of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince}} Thomas' Adventures of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is the fifth Thomas & Friends/Harry Potter crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas and Sonic876. It is a sequel to Thomas' Adventures of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot During another summer with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, Harry Potter is expelled from Hogwarts after using magic to save himself and Dudley Dursleyfrom Dementors. The decision is later reversed at a hearing of the Ministry of Magic. Harry is whisked off by a group of wizards including Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, and several new faces, including Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt, to Number 12, Grimmauld Place, the home of his godfather, Sirius Black. The building also serves as the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organisation founded by Albus Dumbledore which informs Harry that the Ministry is oblivious to Lord Voldemort's return. At the Order's headquarters, Sirius mentions that Voldemort is after a special object he did not have during his previous attack. Back at Hogwarts for his fifth year, Harry learns that Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge has appointed a new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor: Dolores Umbridge. Umbridge immediately clashes with Harry, and punishes him for his "lies" by forcing him to write a message with a magic quill, scarring his hand. Despite the concern of his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, Harry refuses to report Umbridge's punishment to Dumbledore, who has mysteriously distanced himself from Harry since the summer. As Umbridge's control over the school increases, Harry, Hermione, and Ron form a secret group to train students in defensive spells, calling themselves "Dumbledore's Army". Umbridge tasks the Slytherin students with exposing the group. Meanwhile, Harry and Cho Chang develop romantic feelings for each other. Harry has a vision involving an attack upon Arthur Weasley, from the point of view of Arthur's attacker. Concerned that Voldemort will exploit this connection to Harry, Dumbledore instructs Severus Snape to give Harry Occlumency lessons to defend his mind from Voldemort's influence. However, it does not work, but Harry accidentally uses the charm against him, and Snape angrily dismisses him because of this. The connection causes Harry to further isolate himself from his friends. Meanwhile, Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius' deranged Death Eater cousin, escapes from Azkaban along with nine other Death Eaters. At Hogwarts, Umbridge and her "Inquisitorial Squad" expose Dumbledore's Army by forcing Cho to drink Veritaserum. Dumbledore escapes as Fudge orders his arrest. Umbridge becomes the new Headmistress. Harry's refusal to forgive Cho causes their relationship to fall apart. Meanwhile, he discovers through Snape's memories why Snape hated Harry's father James, who often ridiculed him, before seeing another vision where Sirius is tortured by Voldemort. Harry, Ron and Hermione rush to Umbridge's fireplace to alert the Order via the Floo Network, but are caught by her. When Umbridge threatens to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry, Hermione tricks her into entering the Forbidden Forest in search of Dumbledore's "secret weapon". Hermione and Harry lead Umbridge to the hiding place of Rubeus Hagrid's giant half-brother, Grawp, only to be confronted by centaurs who kidnap Umbridge after she attacks and insults them. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom fly to the Ministry of Magic on Thestrals in an attempt to save Sirius. The six enter the Department of Mysteries and uncover a bottled prophecy, the object Voldemort was after. However, they are ambushed by Death Eaters including Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix. Lucius reveals that Harry only saw a dream of Sirius being tortured; it was simply a ruse to lure Harry into the Death Eaters' grasp. Harry refuses to give Lucius the prophecy, and a fight between Dumbledore's Army and the Death Eaters ensues. The Death Eaters capture everyone except Harry, threatening to kill them unless he surrenders the prophecy. As Harry obliges, the Order of the Phoenix members arrive and attack the Death Eaters. This causes Lucius to drop the prophecy, destroying it. Just as Sirius overpowers Lucius, he is killed by Bellatrix. Voldemort appears, but Dumbledore arrives through the Floo Network moments before he can kill Harry. A duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore ensues, destroying much of the Atrium, while Bellatrix escapes. Unable to defeat Dumbledore, Voldemort possesses Harry to tempt Dumbledore into sacrificing him, but the love Harry feels for his friends and Sirius makes it impossible for Voldemort to remain in his body. Ministry officials arrive before Voldemort disapparates; Fudge is forced to admit Voldemort's return and is forced out of his position as Minister in disgrace. Umbridge is removed from Hogwarts and Dumbledore returns as headmaster. Dumbledore explains that he distanced himself from Harry throughout the year hoping it would lessen the risk of Voldemort using their connection. Harry comes to terms with the prophecy; "Neither can live while the other survives." Trivia * Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Origami Tobiichi, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Reine Murasame, Mana Takamiya, The Rough Gang, The Dazzlings, Kurumi Tokisaki, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Rothbart, Ursula and Hades guest stars in this film. * The storyline continues in Thomas' Adventures of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Category:76859Thomas Category:Sonic876 Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Magical films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:Sequel films